List of Star Wars: The Clone Wars episodes
Star Wars: The Clone Wars is an American 3D CGI animated television series created by Lucasfilm Animation, Lucasfilm Animation Singapore and CGCG Inc. On August 15, 2008 the Star Wars: The Clone Wars movie was released in theaters, it served as the official pilot episode and the introduction of the series. The series debuted on the U.S.-version of Cartoon Network on October 3, 2008.Cartoon Network's official page It is set in the fictional Star Wars galaxy, during the same time period as the previous 2003 Star Wars: Clone Wars series. The show itself takes place from 22 BBY to 20 BBY (BBY stands for "Before the Battle of Yavin", which commemorates the destruction of the first Death Star in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope—See Chronology of Star Wars). Each episode will have a running time of 22 minutes, to fill a half-hour time slot. Star Wars creator George Lucas says "there will be at least 100 episodes produced", about five seasons. Series overview Episode list Season 1: The Clone Wars (2008–2009) The hour-long premiere episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars aired on October 3, 2008, and set a new record with Cartoon Network as their most-watched series premiere, attracting 3.958 million total viewers. The season finale, "Hostage Crisis", was broadcast on March 20, 2009, and the original broadcast received 3.297 million viewers. Season 2: Rise of the Bounty Hunters (2009–2010) The season two premiere, "Holocron Heist", was broadcast on October 2, 2009, and attracted 2.581 million viewers. Season 3: Secrets Revealed (2010–2011) Season 3 began airing on September 17, 2010.http://www.starwars.com/theclonewars/season3_date/index.html } |ProdCode = 3.04 |ShortSummary = Padmé, on a diplomatic mission to Mandalore, guarantees the pacifist planet the Republic's full protection, but she and Duchess Satine soon find something sinister lurking beneath the planet's serene facade. Moogan smugglers have been sneaking in supplies, including bottled tea destined for the Mandalorian schools. To increase their profits, they have been diluting the tea with a hazardous chemical. |LineColor = ff2929 }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 2.26 |ShortSummary = Ahsoka is assigned to teach a class at the cadet academy on Mandalore. Soon after she arrives, Duchess Satine's zealous nephew and his classmates uncover a nefarious plot. |LineColor = ff2929 }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 2.21 |ShortSummary = Tasked to protect Senator Padmé Amidala during a political mission to Alderaan, Padawan Ahsoka Tano is plagued by recurring visions of the bounty hunter, Aurra Sing. |LineColor = ff2929 }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.03 |ShortSummary = Takes place before Hostage Crisis. While on an important shopping trip on Coruscant, C-3PO is kidnapped by the sinister bounty hunter Cad Bane in a dastardly plot to free Ziro The Hutt. |LineColor = ff2929 }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.05 |ShortSummary = Takes place after Hostage Crisis. The Hutt Council is searching for Ziro the Hutt after escaping from them, but they're not the only ones. Jedi Masters Obi-Wan and Quinlan Vos both search for Ziro too. |LineColor = ff2929 }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.06 |ShortSummary = When the Senate begins debate on a bill that would eliminate government oversight of the Banking Clan's activities, Padmé and Ahsoka travel in secret to the capital of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, in an attempt to forge a peace agreement with the Separatists. |LineColor = ff2929 }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.07 |ShortSummary = Senators Padmé Amidala, Bail Organa and Onaconda Farr pushes against a new bill in the senate to buy new clones for the republic. But someone does not like their opposition and tries to persuade them out of it. |LineColor = ff2929 }} http://starwars.com/theclonewars/pursuitofpeace_preview/index.html |ProdCode = |ShortSummary = Dooku plans to eliminate his own apprentice Asajj Ventress, and in return she wants revenge on Dooku. |LineColor = ff2929 }} |} References External links * * Skymovies.com Episode Guide * StarWars.com Episode Guide * CartoonNetwork.com Schedule Star Wars animated television series Clone Wars (2008 TV series) Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars: The Clone Wars bg:Списък с епизоди на Междузвездни войни: Войната на клонингите ca:Star Wars: The Clone Wars#Cap.C3.ADtols es:Anexo:Episodios de Star Wars: The Clone Wars fr:Liste des épisodes de The Clone Wars it:Episodi di Star Wars: The Clone Wars (prima stagione) hu:A Star Wars: A klónok háborúja epizódjainak listája nl:Lijst van afleveringen van Star Wars The Clone Wars pl:Lista odcinków serialu animowanego Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (2008) ro:Lista episoadelor din Star Wars: Războiul clonelor ru:Список эпизодов мультсериала «Войны клонов» 2008 года sv:Lista över avsnitt av Star Wars: The Clone Wars tr:Star Wars: The Clone Wars bölüm listesi